RunnerNash's 2016 New Year's Celebration
by NashWalker
Summary: After aborting this year's Countdown, its format has been revamped into a Celebration. Here's a brand new, edited version of the New Year's party to kick off 2016!
1. Uptown Party Start

It was late afternoon New Year's Eve 2015, and in the world of Illuriya, a large crowd had gathered in the main city square, around a large performance stage, cheering on for the New Year's celebrations to begin.

In a big mansion behind the stage, in a room, the Pokémon professors were sound asleep, despite the celebration going on.

" _It's time to host RunnerNash's 2016 New Year's Celebration! What are we gonna do?_ ," Oak said to himself as he slept.

Just then, Rotom appeared and seeing the professors asleep, shocked them with a Discharge attack, causing them to scream in pain, wake up instantly, and see Rotom all in their faces.

The professors screamed out of startlement, Rotom screamed in return, and they all screamed together before they came back to their senses.

"Rotom, what was that for?! How'd you get out of your Pokéball," Oak shouted. Rotom then nodded towards a calendar on the wall of their room, which had December 31st circled in red and the note: 'Illuriya New Year's Celebration: We're Hosting!'

"THe CELEBRATION!"

The professors then quickly exit their dressing room as a certain hit song starts and they start to sing:

 **Professors** : _Doh_

 _Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_

 _Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_

 _Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_

 _Doh doh doh, doh duh_

As Oak and Ivy split the first verse, Tony, Daryl, and the rest of the Clark family appeared and began to dance with the professors with umbrellas in hand.

 **Oak** : _This hit, that ice cold_

 _Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold_

 _This one, for them hood girls_

 _Them good girls, straight masterpieces_

 **Ivy** : _Stylin', while in_

 _Livin' it up in the city_

 _Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_

 _Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty_

The scene then changed to the professors and the rest of the ToonSchool gang dancing in a blue-colored hallway as Elm took the hook:

 **Elm** : _I'm too hot (Hot yeah)_

 _Called a police and a fireman_

 _I'm too hot (Hot yeah)_

 _Make a dragon wanna retire, man_

 _I'm too hot (Hot yeah)_

 _Say my name, you know who I am_

 _I'm too hot (Hot yeah)_

 _Am I bad 'bout that money_

 _Break it down_

The professors then found themselves with the members of the Toonsters and the Sync Boyz and danced with them as Birch sang the bridge:

 **Birch** : _Girls hit your hallelujah (Whuoo)_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (Whuoo)_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (Whuoo)_

 _Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you (Whuoo)_

 _Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

 _Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

 **All** : _Saturday night and we in the spot_

 _Don't believe me, just watch_

 _Come on_

 _Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_

 _Hah_

 _Don't believe me, just watch_

 _Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_

 _Hah_

 _Don't believe me, just watch_

 _Don't believe me, just watch_

 _Don't believe me, just watch_

 _Don't believe me, just watch_

 _Hey, hey, hey, oh_

 _Stop_

 _Wait a minute_

The music stopped, and the students switched out for the ToonSchool teachers who then took over for them in the dancing, as the music continued and Rowan and Juniper split the next verse:

 **Rowan** : _Fill my cup put some liquor in it_

 _Take a sip, sign a check_

 _Julio, get the stretch_

 **Juniper** : _Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi_

 _If we show up, we gon' show out_

 _Smoother than a fresh jar o' Skippy_

Sycamore took the hook as the professors and teachers moved into the opening hall of the mansion and continued dancing.

 **Sycamore** : _I'm too hot (Hot yeah)_

 _Called a police and a fireman_

 _I'm too hot (Hot yeah)_

 _Make a dragon wanna retire, man_

 _I'm too hot (Hot yeah)_

 _Say my name, you know who I am_

 _I'm too hot (Hot yeah)_

 _Am I bad 'bout that money_

 _Break it down_

Oak took the bridge as the teachers dispersed and ToonSchool's newest band Fate's Girlz (Dionne Jackson, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Danielle Fenton, Jessica Wright, Brianna Buttowski, and Charley Jones) joined the professors in the opening hall of the mansion and continued dancing to the music.

 **Oak** : _Girls hit your hallelujah (Whuoo)_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (Whuoo)_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (Whuoo)_

 _Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you (Whuoo)_

 _Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

 _Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

 **All** : _Saturday night and we in the spot_

 _Don't believe me, just watch_

 _Come on_

 _Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_

 _Hah_

 _Don't believe me, just watch_

 _Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_

 _Hah_

 _Don't believe me, just watch_

 _Don't believe me, just watch_

 _Don't believe me, just watch_

 _Don't believe me, just watch_

 _Hey, hey, hey, oh_

The music then stopped and the professors left the girls, and headed outside, and then down to a passageway underneath the stage in front of their mansion, and into small individual chambers, which then closed behind them.

As they listened to the cheers of the crowd outside, Oak asked the others, "You guys ready?"

"You know it!"

"Yep!"

"I was born ready!"

"Let's bounce!"

"I'm good to go!"

"Let's do it!"

"Good! It's time to usher in 2016 starting in 3…2…1…," Oak said, as the professors were then catapulted onto the stage to the chearing crowd and they finished the song.

 **All** : _Uptown funk you up (Woo, come on)_

 _Uptown funk you up (Say, say what)_

 _Uptown funk you up (Come on)_

 _Uptown funk you up_

 _Uptown funk you up (Aaooh)_

 _Uptown funk you up (Say whaat)_

 _Uptown funk you up_

 _Uptown funk you up_

 _Woah_

The crowd erupted into craziness as the professors bowed.

"Happy 2016, Illuriya!," Oak called out as he pulled out a card and throws it in the air, causing him and the professors to disappear.

 **RunnerNash's 2016 Arcanum New Year's Celebration!**

Later in some kind of ballroom in Illuriya, the cast of ToonSchool are there with the Pokemon professors, ready to start the Celebration.

"Welcome to the world of Arcanum, everybody," Oak declared.

"And welcome to our long-awaited Celebration to 2016," Tony added.

"Whoa wait a second," Bloo jumped in. "Since when are the professors the Celebration hosts?"

"Remember? It was announced back in the latest MV Mania show, Bloo-less Clueless?," Buttercup reminded him annoyed.

"I don't remember that…"

"Oh, I forgot. Bloo got himself memory-wiped along with the Snobs back then, remember?," Mac reminded everyone.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that…," Tony said, remembering what happened, with everyone else remembering as well.

"Anyways, it's been a heck of a year in 2015," Daryl added. "Such as us finally completing our first season."

"Yeah, and you've got a new season coming soon!," said a familiar voice. Moments later, RunnerAwaker and NashWalker the authors of ToonSchool and Arcanum Heroes, entered the scene.

"Like my longtime, beloved partner said, ToonSchool is indeed getting a second season!," Nash announced.

"That's right! And I'd like to announce that Arcanum Heroes is also getting a spin-off, focusing on the Professors here," Runner added.

"Already? But isn't that still in it's first season?," Mickey asked.

"Yep. Blame it on Runner and her countless delays because of her bouts of writer's block and imagination OD," Nash pointed out, only to be smacked in the head by Runner herself. "OW! I was just telling it like it is!"

"Well, about this spin-off, what can you tell us?," Professor Rowan asked.

"Well, you'll learn more about it later in the Celebration. All I can say is that it involves you professors becoming a new KDA detective brigade."

"And we'd like to announce that all throughout the Celebration we'll be distributing clips of both ToonSchool: Season 2 and the new series, Beyond Arcanum. So readers will get something of a sneak peak of both new series!"

The professors and the cast of ToonSchool cheered upon hearing this news.

"Both of which will hopefully run without delays this time around," Nash put in. Runner smacked him over the head once more. "Ouch!"

"But there's more. They already released a sneak peek episode of our upcoming season called "Roaring X-Mas Past". So make sure you read it during the Celebration " Delia explained.

"Anyhow, the Celebration is just getting started, and we've got tons of fun for everyone!," Runner said. "Sneak peeks and musical performances galore!"

"So stay tuned for our first sneak peek, which is a fic of my own creation, coming up next on our Celebration live from Illuriya!," Nash added.

"Whose bright idea was to have the old geezers host this thing anyways?," Bloo asked obnoxiously.

Just then, Rotom appeared behind Bloo and angrily shocked him with a Discharge attack, much to everyone's surprise.

"Old MacDonald had a PokeFarm, E-I-E-I-O," Bloo said dazed, before fainting.

"Anyhow, stay tuned and Happy New Year!"


	2. The Spy Band Whom I Loved

**RunnerNash's 2016 Arcanum New Year's Celebration**

 **The Spy Band Whom I Loved**

At a food stand near the area of celebration, Danny and Timmy were enjoying some cotton candy together.

"So what do you look forward to in 2016, Timmy?," Danny asked.

"Well, Danny, I can't wait for the new season of ToonSchool," Timmy said with a grin.

"Me too, I hear there's gonna be some big brand new things for us," Danny replied.

Just then, the two hear some familiar crying sounds going on. They look around and see Koto and Ash's Noibat sitting on the ground bawling. Danny kneeled down and patted the two on the head.

"Hey, what happened? Are you guys okay?," he asked.

"They're fine. They're just enjoying my fireworks!," Cosmo said stupidly as he waltzed in. He then poofed up a bunch of lit firecrackers, which then set off a series of small but loud explosions, scaring the bats and making them cry even more and even louder, causing Danny and Timmy to cover their ears in pain.

"COSMO!," the two snapped angrily.

"Happy 4th of July everyone!," Cosmo cheered, oblivious to what was Danny and Timmy's anger and the bats' distress.

Later on, the Shadow Brigade up on a balcony above the celebration. With them were six kids, of varying ages, with them to celebrate the coming new year.

"So you six are supposed to be a band, correct?," Oak asked.

"Yep, we are," an 11-year-old boy said standing next to two girls (one 15-years-old, and one 8-years-old). I'm Nico Flynn, and these are my sisters, Cherry and Kenni.

"Hey there!," Cherry greeted the professors.

"What's up?," greeted Kenni with a wave.

"Yo, I'm Mike Desmond," said an 11-year-old African-American boy. "But you can call me "MC Demon!"

"I'm Jenna Chan," said a 15-year-old Chinese-American girl. "Pleased to meet you."

"And I'm Teg Ortega," said an 8-year-old Cuban-American boy. "How are you?"

"Fine, kiddos," Birch added. "But you guys are more than just a band…almost sort of the way that we're more than just Pokémon professors, correct?"

"Uh-huh. We basically start out as a local and fairly popular band who plays covers and occasionally original songs," Nico started. "But in all we really want to breakout into the big time with the pros."

"But we can't really settle on a name, we change it like every other week," Cherry added.

"And then one day, as we leave a gig, we stumble onto a group of diamond smugglers, and they see us and capture us all," Jenna continued.

"Then they tie us up and plan to dispose of us to keep their operation secret," Mike said. "But luckily we end up rescued by a couple of secret spies."

"The spies take us back to their organization's hidden HQ, and we end up being put through this simulation that brings out inherent skills that even we didn't know we had," Teg added.

"And afterwards then the head of the organization, a guy named Mr. R, tells us he's had his eye on us for a while and offers to recruit us as spies, in exchange for helping us become music superstars," Kenni continued.

"We end up agreeing, and the proposal finally inspires a band name: SPIChord," Nico finished.

"Hence, the name of your new series, only with different spelling," Ivy said.

"And this series was my creation," NashWalker said as he steps up. "And I have a couple clips to show you guys. Roll 'em!"

"You got it!," Oak said as he pulled out a remote and clicked the button, shifting the scene.

 ** _Clip #1_**

The band finished their song, to the cheers of the audience, whom they then took a bow too.

"Thank you, locals of D.C.!," Nico shouted to the audience. "We love you all!"

"We, love you too, random-band-that-changes-its-name-every-week-or-so!," a fan yelled.

"Thanks," Nico said, before whispering to the other band members, "We really need to do something about a permanent name."

The others nodded in agreement as they continued to wave too the crowd.

000

The next day, at Washington Lincoln K-12 School, the news of the concert was all in the school paper, _The Monument_ , under the headline **LOCAL BAND ROCKS LOCAL KIDDIE CLUB** ** _by_** ** _Hallie Martinez_** **.** At lunch in the cafeteria, the band members met at a table to discuss the story.

"Haha, looks like my girl Hallie came through for us again," Nico said with an air of confidence.

"Uh, you do know that you and her aren't officially together, right man?," Mike asked.

"Well, we will be, once I work up the courage to ask her out, Mike."

"Yeah, that'll be the day pigs fly," Kenni told her brother in a teasing tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nico, you've been crushing on Hallie since you were both in the second grade, and you keep backing out of every opportunity to ask her to become a couple," Cherry pointed out to her brother.

"Yeah, why can't you just tell her just how you feel already?," Teg jumped in.

"This coming from the kid who likes to stay out of unsure situations?," Nico asked the young boy. While Teg was a nice kid, he hated confrontations and did his best to stay out of them.

"Hey, I'm a pacifist, can you blame me?!," Teg snapped, annoyed.

"Well, how about you as her the very next time you see her," Jenna suggested. She was the brains of the band, but that didn't always mean she could plan for everything.

"Jen, you don't just ask a girl to be your girlfriend in the middle of luch at school," said Nico. He liked Hallie very much and wanted to ask her right and properly.

"Nico's right. Things like that have to be done at the appropriate place and time, in the right atmosphere," Cherry told her. "You really can't be blunt when it comes to something like love…"

"Hey guys, what's up?," a voice said. Everyone turned to see an 11-year-old Latina-American girl with shoulder length black hair, and wearing a yellow headband, a light red shirt, yellow vest, yellow short skirt, and white shoes. With her was an 11-year-old African-American with dark braided hair, and wearing a light blue shirt with a purple circle symbol on it, blue jeans, and lavender shoes.

"Hallie!," Nico gasped, shocked to see his crush there. "W-we were just talking about you. And your recent article."

"Really? W-what did you think?," Hallie asked somewhat nervously. Unknown to Nico, Hallie returned his long-standing crush on her, but like him, was too shy to admit it.

"It was incredible! Can't wait for your next gig!," Hallie said excitedly.

"Of course you can't. Everyone knows you two are practically a couple," the girl next to Hallie said.

"Paige, we are not!"

"Yeah, we're not!," Nico protested as well as they both blushed.

"Mmm-hmm, you keep telling yourself that you guys, but I for one, know better," Paige told them. Mike chuckled as he said, "And that's why you're my girl, Paige."

 ** _Clip #2_**

As the kids (and their dogs) regrouped and got into fighting position, the bots stopped in their tracks, and stood idle, surprising them.

"What just happened?," Teg asked nervously. The bots then turned and left as a computerized voice repeatedly said, " _Simulation terminated._ " The kids then heard somebody clapping slowly. They turned to see the two agents who'd saved them standing there. In between the two was a monitor with a man at a table in the shadows on it. Bernie and Adolpho barked at him until he suddenly whistled, and both of them silenced

"Impressive, children. How did you like my beginner level combat simulation?," the man asked.

"Okay pal, who are you, and why did you have us brought here?!," Nico snapped.

"Relax, Dominic, I have no intention of harming you, your sisters or your friends."

"Well then-how do you know my full name?!"

"Oh, I know about you, Cherry, McKenna, Michael, Jenna, and Tego. I've been watching over you all for sometime. To answer you're previous questions, you can call me Mr. R. You already know Agents White Falcon and Spears here. And this is the **Secret International Organization of Spywork, Patriotism, and Helping Others**!"

"Basically, SIOSPHO?," Kenni asked.

"Yes, basically."

"What do you mean you've been watching over us all our lives?," Cherry asked suspiciously.

"Well, here at SIOSPHO, we often choose our operatives from when we are young and covertly incorporate various ways to enhance their skill sets in order to hopefully recruit them as agents."

"So you spy on them every second of every day?," Jenna said.

"Almost. We do of course, respect certain boundaries."

"Well if you really have been watching over us all this time, tell us something that we have never told anyone else about?," Teg told him.

"Okay. Dominic, you comforted Hallie Martinez from crying that first summer you two went to sleep-away camp. Cherry, you dressed up as a birthday princess performer to please your little sister at her fifth birthday party. Michael, you once forged Dominic's dad's signature on a field trip permission slip after his dad forgot to do it himself. Tego, you sent flowers to McKenna here to comfort here after her hamster Revver died. McKenna, last holiday season, you gave $100 you were gonna spend on a present for yourself to a homeless family. And Jenna, you sacrificed a chance to get into Harvard four years early so that you and Cherry could spend your high school years together."

"Whoa!"

"How did…"

"You know…"

"All that?," the kids all finished together.

"You have been watching over us, all this time!," Jenna said.

"Indeed. And after your spectacular performance in the simulator, I would like to extent a recruitment to the organization," Mr. R said. The six band-mates looked at each other in uncertainty.

"Um, I'm not sure about this," Nico said.

"Me neither," Kenni added. "I mean, being a superspy?"

"Yeah, we're musicians, not 007s," Mike pointed out.

"Well that also brings another thing: in spite of your name crisis, you guys are locally famous, and looking to breakout into the main music industry, correct?," Mr. R asked.

"Uh, yeah?," Nico replied.

"Well, I have unlimited connections all over the country and the world in every industry. You become spies here, I can enable you to use some of your missions as cover for your spy work. You can save the world and rule it at the same time in a way. I'll even deputize your canines too. Think about it."

The six band-mates looked at each other with some uncertainty, but also some curiosity. Could this Mr. R really help them in their dreams, and would the spy work be worth it?

"Wow, now that's something, Nash!," Birch said. "This SpyChord series looks to be very interesting."

"Oh, trust me it is," Nash said. "If you thought that was good, just wait until it premieres! My first big pitch for RunnerNash Productions, coming this spring!"

 ** _"_** ** _Now there's more to come on the Celebration, so stay tuned!"_**


	3. Beyond Arcanum Preview 1

**RunnerNash's 2016 Arcanum New Year's Celebration**

 **Beyond Arcanum Preview #1**

Later on inside the mansion, Tony and Daryl were with the Pokémon Professors, at the top of the entry hall's staircase.

"So, how are you guys enjoying the party so far?," Juniper asked the two boys.

"Well, so far, so good," Tony replied. "So how did you guys manage to get yourselves a spin-off from Arcanum Heroes, which has barely gotten into its first season?"

"Well, this story line was supposed to be for Arcanum Heroes' second season, but for various reasons, including an overwhelming desire to see the stories made, Runner and Nash agreed to move it up as a separate series," Oak told them.

"That sounds like a real executive decision," Daryl said.

"It was," Runner said as she came up to them. "And remember when I said you'd get to see sneak peek clips from the series itself?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I got a couple of them right here," Runner said, holding a DVD case in hand.

"Then play 'em already! I'm waiting and so are all the fans!," Tony said.

"And I wanna see how our breakout turned out," Sycamore added.

"Okay, here goes everyone," she said as she tossed the disc into the DVD player's slot, and then clicked a remote button, changing the scene…

 ** _Clip #1_**

Suddenly another silent scream ripped through Oak's ears, starling him.

 _"Now that's not a hallucination this time! It was definitely a scream,"_ Oak thought as he turned serious, completely ignoring the conference.

"What's the matter, Samuel?" Rowan asked.

"Sorry for cutting this convention short, but I felt that someone needs my help," Oak said to his colleagues. As much as he hates to ditch his Pokémon professor duties, he can't ignore this phenomenon since it his duties as a **-Shadow Twilight-**.

"You mean about that scream I just heard?"

"Wait, you heard that?"

"Yes."

"And so did I," Sycamore said.

"Me too," Juniper added, with the others voicing their agreement.

"But how-," Oak wondered, until he looked at his hand and noticed the Shadow Twilight mark was suddenly glowing. "Uh-oh..."

Before anyone can react, a bright white light suddenly appeared inside the conference room, which caused the professors to back away from it.

"What's with that light?," Ivy asked in wonder.

"Is it a portal?," Rowan asked as well.

"Is it the gateway to the afterlife?," Birch speculated.

"I don't know, but it's curtains up for that light!" Oak said as he pulled out a **-Curtain Call-** card, only for his colleagues to stare at him weirdly for his quip. "Sorry, force of habit."

He then threw the card to the light before he activate his **-Invocation App-** from his DXCOM. However before he can activate the card, his DXCOM started to spark as well as his card before it fell on the floor.

"Was it supposed to do that?" Elm asked in worry.

"Unfortunately, no," Oak sheepishly said, shocked that his DXCOM malfunctioned at the time like this.

"Now what do-," Elm started to say before he suddenly fell unconcious.

"Elm!," Juniper said as she too, was knocked out by the growing light. One by one, each of the professors followed them until Oak was the last one conscious.

"This can't be…happening…now…," he said before he too passed out.

 ** _Clip #2_**

 ** _"Wake up..."_**

"Nnnh..."

 ** _"Wake up, everyone is waiting..."_**

"Nnnh... W-Who's there?"

Oak then jerked awake, opening his eyes to find himself on a bed. He looked around and discovered that instead of the conference room, he was in a Victorian-style bedroom.

"This isn't the conference room. Where are the other professors? Where am I?," he asked himself as he looked around at his new surroundings until he noticed the changes on himself as well. "And what happened to my clothes?!"

Instead of his winter clothing, he now wears a black-and-blue Victorian button-up long tailed dress coat, black and blue modern-style dress pants, black modern-style dress shoes, and a black top hat.

"Did I travel back in time or something?," Oak asked confused. He then opened the door to the bedroom, and glanced up and down the Victorian-style hallway, looking for some sign of the professors.

"Hello? Is someone here?" Oak called out around the hallway in hopes that someone will answer. "Who am I kidding? Of course, no one's here."

 _"Samuel, is that you?"_

Shocked at that familiar voice, Oak searched around the hallway to find somebody. "Professor Rowan? Is that you?"

" _Yes, and I'm with the others. Where are you?"_

"Just follow the sound of my voice," Oak said. Sure enough, in a few moments, the other professors showed up, with the men wearing the same outfits Oak was wearing, only with different color schemes (Elm, gold and silver; Birch, ruby and sapphire; Rowan, diamond grey and pearl white, and Sycamore, red and blue), and the girls wearing a female version of the men's outfits: a modern business suit-top and a Victorian dress-like bottom (Ivy wore it in yellow and green, and Juniper in black and white).

"Okay, other than we dressed up like in those vintage days, looks like everyone's accounted for." Oak said in surprise.

"Only the question right now is where are we?" Elm asked in confusion as he looked around in their new surroundings.

"I don't know, but I do know that light somehow caused us to travel back in time to the Victorian ages, considering what we are wearing right now," Oak guessed when Ivy gone back to the room where they are and saw outside of the mansion through the window. "If we were back in time, then how come there are cars from the modern times outside?"

"No way, if there these are cars then we'd see people crossing the street with traffic lights," Elm theorized. Just then, they heard a horn honk, and sure enough saw people crossing the street using stoplights.

"Well, that something" Oak said. "But how could there be modern cars and traffic tech in the Victorian age?"

"Well if this were the Victorian age, we'd see horses pulling carriages too," Rowan said. Just then they heard horses neighing and looked to see horse drawn carriages following behind several cars.

"Unbelievable. Well maybe we're in a dream world of some sort?"

"If that were it, then wouldn't we see some sort of magic/techno hybrid going on?," Sycamore said. Just then, they saw one guy open up a book that displayed an image of a map hologram style.

"Okay... Then I'm completely stumped..."

"Wow. Those might've been a couple of scenes, but you professors did a very good job," Daryl complimented.

"Thank you, Lente," Ivy replied happily. "And thank you Runner for the opportunity of a lifetime!"

"Yeah, I mean, our own personal adventures. Who would've thought?," Birch said.

"Oh, it was nothing. Nothing but my wild imagination and inspiration," Runner said with a blush.

"Anyhow, hope you enjoyed those two clips," Oak says to the audience watching. "Because we have more of them, and more sneak peeks coming up, so stay tuned and ready for more Celebration fun, next!"


	4. Get Ya Mind in the Game!

**RunnerNash's 2016 Arcanum New Year's Celebration**

 **Get Ya Mind in the Game!**

At a nearby table, Bloo was playing checkers with a mystery boy who seemed to resemble a certain Pokémon professor, and was surprisingly winning.

"Hah, that's another big victory for me," Bloo said smugly as he took jumped and took two of the boy's black checkers.

"Not bad," said the boy as he moved and took one of Bloo's red checkers. "Lucky play."

"Please, luck has nothing to do with it. I'm just a good gamer. You know you remind me of a teacher of mine. Look just like him too. Too bad you're not as clever as he is, 'cause if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were related…"

"Highly unlikely, dude," the boy said, slightly annoyed.

"Come on, you're practically, a Mini-Me of him, Austin Powers," Bloo continued mockingly as he made another move. "Yeah, baby!"

"Not a chance," the boy said getting even more annoyed as he moved one of his checkers.

"Heck if he were younger, you'd both be identical twins, from hair to toe," Bloo kept going.

"Okay, now you're pushing your luck," the boy said, now very annoyed.

"What? I've got the right to my own opinion, you know," Bloo pointed out to the boy's criticism.

"Well, like I said, your opinion is highly unlikely."

"Well, guess what is likely…me beating you!," Bloo said as he took the boy's last three checkers. "I win!"

"Nice. How about another one?"

"Sure, prepare to lose again!"

"We'll just see about that," the boy said with a sly grin.

A few moments later, the Pokemon Professors noticed the commotion and looked to see Bloo on the ground in a fetal position shuddering as if he'd been traumatized by something.

"Bloo, are you okay?," Oak asked.

"His moves…his strategies…too amazing…too powerful!," Bloo said pointing at the boy. Upon seeing him, the professors were astonished.

"He looks…just like you as a kid, Samuel," Rowan said.

"Yeah, I've been getting a lot of that lately," the boy said. "I'm Virgil. Virgil Tyson. And you must be the ones in charge of this Countdown thing, right?"

"Well, yes we are. And where are you from?," Ivy said.

"From GameLine BattleGround, another new fic by RunnerAwaker."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that fic," Birch said "Wait, you're the star of that?"

"Yep."

"Well why not tell us, and everyone at home, what this new fic is about," Sycamore asked.

"Gladly. Basically, I'm a regular, slightly clumsy kid who loves games of any kind, and has a secret strategy to win, which you'll see eventually. But then I meet a mystery chatroom user, and I'm challenged by him to five games, which I win."

"What happens then?," Juniper asked.

"When the challenge is done, I'm pulled into a new world-the world of GameLine, where games are not just a hobby, but a way of life. After learning about the world's history and laws, I start to work my way to building my reputation GameLine's Monarch of Games, essentially cleaning up the place of darkness and corruption, with a small entourage of new friends."

"Wow, that sounds amazing!," Ivy said. "When do we get to see this?!"

"This coming month or the next, according to Runner. And she gave me some clips to show to everyone at home," Virgil said with a smile as he held up a DVD case.

"Well, let's check them out," Oak said as Virgil took and tossed the disc into a nearby DVD player's slot, and then clicked a remote button, a switch the scene…

 ** _Clip #1:_**

"VIRGIL TYSON! Explain why in a world you've been brought to school in a police car... **AGAIN!** "

The boy wasn't even fazed by his teacher's anger on his actions when he arrived in class 1 minute before the bell. Heck, the only thing he cared about was to get to class on time.

"Hey, do you even aware I didn't got here late this time? Besides, being tardy a lot will ruin my school records anyway."

 **"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"** The teacher shouted once more, trying to let him know of the consenquences he made. "Those people are dangerous! If you haven't been more careful, you will get hurt!"

"I am. I'm just run into them by accident. Even capturing them was an accident. Could you accept this that everything was just an accident?"

" **NO, I WILL NOT! NOT EVEN SAYING THAT WORD THREE TIMES WILL CHANGE MY MIND!** This school is for educating the children of the world to prepare for the future. This is a facility to better them and avoiding them to stray off their paths by discipline and hard work. **AND I WILL NOT GOING TO REWARD STUDENTS LIKE YOU FOR HAVING TO CAPTURE THE MOST DANGEROUS CRIMINALS HERE JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR LITTLE ACCIDENT!** "

All of the sudden, Virgil smacked a pile of papers on his teacher's desk, shocking him and the entire class in shock and silence. "If you're trying to educate us to become better adults, then why are you keep blathering about those stuff instead of starting it?"

His teacher's eyes widened in shock. He got a lot more to say to his student, but he was shocked at that one question, he was completely speechless until...

"Please turn to page 19 on your History textbooks."

He had no choice. He was so shellshocked, that the teacher couldn't even bring himself to punish Virgil as he went back to his seat as if nothing happens, much to his classmate's shock and awe.

 ** _Clip #2:_**

In an apartment-like room in a big castle near the school, Heli and Virgil then played some kind of card game on the table as the former asked, "So, you're from another world, right? Then that means you're a Foreign."

"A Foreign? Is that another way on calling me an alien?" Virgil asked with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"Not exactly. You see, the Deus Entities sent some people from another world that they see them as worthy gamers to challenge GameLine," Heli explained as she threw a card on the pile. "Thus they called them "Foreigns". To some of us, we see you as hope or despair. But to your eyes, they see it as a blessing or a curse."

"Hope or despair? Blessing or curse? Wow, even in the world of games, everyone has different opinions about their status."

"So, what do you think about being a Foreign, Virgil?"

The 10-year-old boy put some thought about this until he says, "It was a little annoying that I've been plucked out from my world so suddenly, but I'm starting to like it. I mean, a world where violence and wars are forbidden and games are the only ways to solve a conflict. That's like your own version of world peace."

"Well, even these games and their players aren't immune to corruption, Virgil. In the past, people have taken advantage of the laws for personal gain, and out of greed. Some have even resorted to playing dirty and cheating to win. I suppose that wherever there's light, there must be dark, and where there's good, there must be evil."

Virgil was stunned at her explaination. He thought that playing games means the fighting is over, but he didn't realized how many people took this as an advantage for personal or evil purposes.

"O-Oh... I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well, I guess one can't exist without the other I suppose…"

"I know, so unless some how this place became a utopia, that's the way it has to be."

"With you as king, that's practically guaranteed."

"And speaking of kings, check out this the a royal flush," Virgil said as he placed his cards on the table.

"I fold," Heli replied as she slumped down in defeat.

"Nice, huh?," Virgil asked the professors back at the mansion.

"Very," Oak said. "I must say, you're quite the game master."

"Then just wait until this January or February, cause that's when GameLine's starting up on FictionPress."

"Hey, Oak Jr., I want a rematch!," Bloo sneered.

"Are you sure about that?," Virgil said with an omnious stare. Seeing the look in his eyes, Bloo shuddered as he said, "N-never mind."

 ** _"_** ** _Well we still have more Celebration coming up next, so stay tuned everybody!"_**


	5. New Year's Home

**RunnerNash's 2016 Arcanum New Year's Countdown**

 **Home**

Outside the mansion in Illuriya, on the performance stage, the ToonSchool cast, everyone that had been introduced in the new fics so far (sans the Pokémon Professors) gathered around with NashWalker in the middle, as Oak said, "Happy New Year everyone! What a way to close out one year and open another, huh?"

"And I can't wait for my fireworks barrage at the start of the new year!," Cosmo interjected, as he poofed up and fired off another firework, only for this one to sail wide and hit Rotom in the behind. Rotom then turn to see Cosmo and glared angrily.

"Uh-oh," the fairy said as Rotom charged at him, electricity sparking. Cosmo then dashed off with Rotom in hot pursuit.

Anyhow, to help us celebrate, we have some old friends from ToonSchool's first season to perform tonight!," Tony said.

"That's right, Tony! The most popular guest stars on ToonSchool so far, they have a new movie and new TV show out right now! And they're here to perform a special song from their film. A song dedicated to parents everywhere. Give it up for the one and only…Chipmunks and Chipettes!," Nash announced. The crowd cheered loudly as everyone cleared the stage.

Then the stage lights dimmed as Alvin, Simon, and Theodore emerged from the dark and began singing:

 **The Chipmunks** : _Oh, you shine bright_

 _Brighter than all the stars_

 _Brighter than fireworks_

 _So, I give you all my love_

 _And you're perfection_

 _Even in your mistakes_

 _Give affection_

 _Even when your heart aches_

 _When I'm away_

 _You're who I'm thinking of_

 _Because_

Just then, the music picked up, and Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor joined the boys onstage to sing.

 **Chipmunks & Chipettes**: _You are my home, home, home_

 _Wherever I may roam_

 _You are the place where I can rest my weary bones_

 _You are my home, home, home_

 _You are my home, home, home_

 **Chipettes** : _You're a diamond (brightening)_

 _Brightening my cloudy skies (sparkling)_

 _Sparkling all through the night (light)_

 _Light me up like fireflies_

 _See you shining_

 _Even in the darkness_

 _Stand beside me_

 _When I don't deserve it_

 _That's why I say_

 _I give you all my love_

 _Because_

 **Chipmunks & Chipettes**: _You are my home, home, home_

 _Wherever I may roam_

 _You are the place where I can rest my weary bones_

 _You are my home, home, home_

 _You are my home, home, home_

Alvin then took a solo as the performace continued.

 **Alvin** : _You're my number one_

 _There's no doubt_

 _And we stick together throughout_

 _Like boy scouts, we about_

 _All for one 'till lights out_

 _So Dave, where you at?_

 _Wave your hands, front to back_

 _Everybody take a look around_

 _At my dad, out in the crowd (oh)_

 _I love you dad (oh, oh, oh)_

 **Chipmunks & Chipettes**: _You are my home, home, home_

The six talented chipmunks then closed out their performance to the cheers of the crowd.

"Thank you, everyone! Happy New Year!," Alvin shouted.

Cosmo then flew over the crowd as a still-angry Rotom fired Discharge attacks at him.

"A little help anyone!," Cosmo shouted out.

 ** _Great performance, but the party's still got some juice! Stay tuned for more Celebration fun coming up next!_**


	6. Beyond Arcanum Preview 2

**RunnerNash's 2016 Arcanum New Year's Celebration**

 **Beyond Arcanum Preview #2**

At the lobby area, Bart and Bloo just finished setting up some kind of bucket full of feathers and balloon as they grinned in satisfaction.

"Can't wait until Prickly Pear gets a taste of this!," Bloo said.

"Yeah. the old oil-and-feather gag, classic!," Bart added.

"Can't wait to see the look on his face-and everyone else's-when we do this!"

"Do what, exactly." a voice said behind them. The two turned around to see the Pokemon Professors standing right behind them looking stern.

"Oh, Professor Oak, sir, you see we were just setting up a little um-," Bart tried to explain.

"Prank for Prickley?," Ivy guessed.

"No, no of course/No way, man," both Bart and Bloo tried protesting.

"Relax, we aren't here for you. We have some new Beyond Arcanum clips to show to the audience," Birch said.

"Phew!," the two pranksters sighed with relief.

"So folks, here's some more Beyond Arcanum clips!," Oak said as he switch the scene with a remote...

 ** _Clip #1_**

Before they can even continue shopping, some familiar voices shouted at the detectives and professors.

"Okay, peasants! It's time to clear out and make way for the upper class people!," a snooty boy shouted out.

"As in it's our shopping time!," an equally snooty girl added. "Right, Percy?"

"That's what you keep saying, Master and Missus," said a young man with them

"So move it or lose it people!," they said together. "We need to get out shop on, pronto"

"Um, Professor Oak. Who are these twins?" Elm whispered.

"They're Blaine and Dane Dunston, rich twins of a rich man in Falcongate and unfortunate rivals to the Kirrins. And us," Oak answered in a deadpanned tone with the last word referring to himself and Delia.

"And now us I suppose," Rowan added with a droll in his voice.

"For your information, we don't have to listen to you snobs," Whitney said.

"You know, this store is not all about you. Besides, we already here first," Allie said to the Dunstons.

"Also, we're just starting to shop. I'm only here to try out Courtney's gift," Oak put in while he was still in the dressing room.

"And the store has a first come, first serve basis," Delia added.

"So if you want to get the shop employee's attention, you and your credit cards will have to wait for your turn," Jo finished with her cousins and the KDA leaders stood their ground.

"Oh yeah? Well if you won't move out..." Blaine started now peeved off.

"Then we'll move you for you!," Dane finished. With that the two snapped their fingers and their bodyguards picked up a couple of shopping carts and scooped up all the members of the Arcana Brigade (including Oak) and Courtney and rushed them to the exit.

"Uh, oh something tells me this isn't bumper carts!," Max said. The bodyguards reached the exit and rolled them all out of the store in the carts.

And like that they were dropped from a slot machine with the Dunstons' faces, the **-Arcana Brigade-** and Courtney were thrown into the fountain nearby as the twins laughed at this with the bodyguards in front of them, much to the Pokemon Professors' shock as they rushed to their aid.

 ** _Clip #2:_**

The Professors then enteered a clothing store to continue their investigation. They looked around the store for any sort of clue to get a new lead.

As they did an attendant Denizen walked up and asked, "Hey, looking for anything in particular, folks?"

"No, just browsing," Ivy replied.

"Well, I saw you all come in here, if you're looking for something good, I have some clothes that should suit you very well."

"Really?," Sycamore

"Yep!"

"I'd like to see that!," Oak added.

"Me too," Birch agreed.

"As would I," Rowan said.

"Great, then follow me!," the attendant said. With that, the Professors followed the man excitedly to the back of the store, excited to see what he had for them...until it was discovered that it was a bunch of Victorian clothing, which they were already wearing!

"HEY!," they all said angrily.

"Gotcha!," the attendant said as he laughed his head off while the professors glared at him.

"Well, that guy has a sense of humor, unlike some people," Bloo said with a smile.

"And speaking of humor here comes Prickly," Bart pointed out as he and Bloo got their prank ready.

"You'll be sorry if you do this, you know," Juniper warned the two.

"Yeah, right!"

With that as soon as Prickly stepped under them, and Bart dropped the balloon and Bloo dumped the feathers. But Prickly suddenly moved away and instead the balloon hit Veronica and Clover, covering them in oil and dousing them in feathers. The two girls shrieked!

"My hair! My clothes!," they both screamed. They then looked up and saw Bart and Bloo with sheepish grins.

"Oops," the boys said.

"You're dead!," the girls shouted as they somersaulted up to the balcony. The boys made a run for it screaming, while the girls chased them, as the Professors watched.

"Told them they'd be sorry," Juniper said.

 ** _"Well there's still some more Celebration to enjoy so keep watching!"_**


	7. ToonSchool S2 Preview

**RunnerNash's 2016 Arcanum New Year's Celebration**

 **ToonSchool: Season 2 Preview #1**

At the lobby area, the Professors and the ToonSchool cast, were waiting impatiently for the clips for the latter's second season to arrive.

"What is taking Runner and Nash so long?! I want to see those clips!," Lilo whined.

"Me too," Buttercup added.

" _Maka Biba!_ ," Stitch said.

"Patience, guys. They'll be here soon," Rowan assured them.

"Hey, here they come now," Elm said, pointing at the two fanfic writers running towards them, with a DVD in hand.

"Sorry about that, had to do some last minute editing," Runner told everyone as she panted in exhaustion.

"Well, I hope you have the good stuff including the new surprises coming this season!," Tommy said.

"You know we do, Camera Boy!," Runner said.

"So folks, here's some Season 2 clips!," Nash said to the watching audience as he inserted the DVD...

* * *

 ** _Clip #1_**

The ToonSchool gang had all gathered in the hall for the first day of the new school year.

Well, almost all of them…

"Hey, where's Timmy?," asked Danny. "It's the first day of school, and he's the only one of us not here."

"Well, he told us he had someone he wanted us to meet," Tony said.

"Who?," Bubbles asked.

"He didn't say. Wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, I'm sure whomever this somebody is, they're-," Daryl started to say before he was suddenly knocked down by somebody. As the rest of the gang went to help him up, they discovered that the person was an 11-year-old boy with white hair with a large tuft sticking up, a prominent chipped tooth and freckles on his cheeks, and wearing an orange t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.

"Hey, watch where you're going, yo!," Jake snapped at the boy.

"Yeah, what's up with you?!," June said.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm new here, and I got lost, I'm trying to find Mr. SquarePants Homeroom class," the boy said.

"Well, we could take you there," Jimmy said.

"Just be careful of where you're going, okay? And by the way, I'm Tony Clark and these are all my friends," Tony introduced himself. He then introduced his friends one by one to the boy.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Lincoln Loud."

"Hey, guys," Timmy said as he finally showed up. With him was a 10-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and a noticeable gap in her teeth, and wearing a yellow and white sleeveless dress and pink sandals, along with a pink bow in her hair.

"There you are Timmy," Ash said.

"Hey man, I was starting to think you were gonna play hooky," Bart added.

"Is she the one you wanted us to meet," Daryl said.

"Yep. Everyone, meet my new next door neighbor at Krusty Towers, Chloe Carmichael!," Timmy introduced the girl. "She moved in last week."

"Hi, you guys must be the ToonSchool gang. Timmy told me all about you guys," Chloe said, before looking at Lincoln. "Though you I don't recall him talking about."

"Well, I just met them too," Lincoln said as he shook both Chloe and Timmy's hands. "Lincoln Loud, also new student."

"Timmy Turner," Timmy introduced himself to Lincoln.

"So now that we're all acquainted," Tony said. "How about a quick tour of the school for our new friends?"

* * *

 ** _Clip #2:_**

In the auditorium, Mickey was making some school-wide announcements.

"First off, I'd like to announce that Chet Ubetcha's TV Broadcast class is currently looking for new members, so anyone looking for a fun elective, here's your chance to sign up!," he announced gaining some applause from the audience.

"Second, our longtime art teacher Mr. Picasso DeMorse, has opted to retire, and our very own Squidward Tentacles has agreed to take her place."

This gained light applause from the audience.

"Third, we have two new teachers joining us this year. First, teaching our new Foreign Language classes, Ms. Vivian Garcia-Shapiro."

Vivian joined Mickey onstage and waved at the clapping students.

"Way to go, mom!," Isabella called from her seat.

"And second, and you all know this one, our new choir director, Mr. Dave Seville!"

The audience exploded in applause as the ToonSchool gang gasped.

"Dave? As in the Chipmunks and Chipettes' Dave?," Mac asked.

"Yep, that's the one," Tony answered.

"But if he's teaching here then…," Bubbles said in realization.

"That's right," a familiar voice said. The gang turned to see their old friends the Chipmunks and Chipettes, sitting next to and grinning at them.

"We're baaaack!," Alvin declared _Poltergeist_ -style.

* * *

"Wow, old friends, old teachers, new friends, new teachers," Sycamore said.

"And plenty of new adventures too!," Tony said.

"Which you'll get to enjoy this coming spring or summer," Daryl added.

"And I'll be starring there too," Oak added.

"As will we, Professor," Mickey added.

 ** _"Great sneak peek on Season 2, but we're not done yet! Keep alert for more!"_**


	8. A Wolf Inside Us

**RunnerNash's 2016 Arcanum New Year's Celebration**

 **A Wolf Inside Us**

Outside of the Countdown studio, Professors Birch, Juniper, and Oak along with Tony and Timmy were talking about their New Year's resolutions when they heard some fighting noises from the entrance. When they arrived, they were shocked to see a young boy with messy black hair and tail, black hoodie, silver shirt, blue and black fingerless gloves, black pants, and navy blue boots beating up on Francis with a big grin on his face.

"Noah, what are you doing?!" Oak shouted in shock.

"You know that werewolf kid?" Timmy asked.

"We'll explain later in the next segment."

"For your information, this kid is beating up on that glasses-wearing kid and I was hoping that I should teach him a lesson on bullying the weak," the young boy explained.

"I know what you mean," said a voice. Everyone turned to see another young boy with neat brown hair, blue vest, light blue shirt, pants and shoes.

"Who are you?," Noah asked.

"Ryder Clayton. I'm a new guy on the block. I've got a new fic by RunnerAwaker, coming called Lycan Heart."

"Really, what's it about?," Timmy asked.

"Well, basically, I live in a world where human & werewolves are co-exisitant. I start off as a shy and weak human but I stumble upon a special martial arts tournament where the werewolves and creatures from the Soul Forest compete. I become enamored and ask to be turned in order to participate in the tournament. One of the werewolves does so an becomes my mentor and starts to teach me that true strength comes from the heart and that anyone can have the heart of a wolf."

"Wow, that is inspirational!," Birch said.

"You know it," said Runner who approached with a DVD and inserted in the player. "And if you don't believe it, check these out!"

* * *

 ** _Clip #1_**

Before his opponent can scratch him to finish him off, he quickly felt a big pain on his stomach. When he looked down, he was shocked at not only Ryder managed to fight back, but he also stabbed him with his own bare hand.

"H-How in the world?!"

Now possessed by the blind anger he suddenly felt, Ryder angrily carried his opponent and throws him to the edge of the arena. At the same time, Lobu was stunned at the boy's sudden change. _"Impossible. He just been marked, but why in a world did he managed to awaken his feral persona so fast?"_

After he did, he felt more pain in his body as his screams are turning into growls. "W-What's... happening to me?" As he continued to speak, it became difficult to do so as he coughed in-between words. Not only that, his voice started to grow deeper as he tried to speak once more and his senses were heightened as he hears more clearly and sees his opponent more accurately.

"I don't know why... But I'm starting to like it!"

However, the burly werewolf grew enrage at this as he shouted, "You... You CHEATER!"

As the werewolf charged with his claws now regrew, Ryder decided to endure the pain as he suddenly had the urge to defeat. "I hate this pain, but I need to speed up the process."

He then dodged the scratches his opponent tried to do to him and at the same time, his brown hair turned into black as the same colored fur started to grow around his body and his muscles grew, causing his shirt to ripped through his furry body as he counter attacked his a punch on the wolf's muzzle. Not only that, his shoes completely burst open as his feet started to change into digi-graded feet and his thighs grew thicker. This gave him enhanced strength enough to kick him so he can stun him. His face also started to change as not only his teeth grew sharper like fangs, it slowly changing into a muzzle and his ears grew more pointy as they shifted to the top of his head.

"This is not fair! I can't believe I've been beaten by a human boy!" The werewolf roared as he tried to dodge and block the transforming boy's counterattacks.

"You're wrong..."

He then opened his now yellow eyes as the formerly weak-willed boy has completely transformed into a near copy of his opponent, only a little slender than him.

"I'M NOT HUMAN ANYMORE!"

Now grew proud at his new body, he let out a loud howl at the audience, shocking them including Lobu at this turn of events.

* * *

 ** _Clip #2_**

I was confused at what Lobu just said. Then again, I shouldn't have say anything. That's because when I was about to ask about this type of training, an arrow barely hit me as it grazed through my shoulders before hitting the wall behind me.

"W-What was that?!"

Now I know I should have ask.

"Surprised, huh? Although this is classic training, this is necessary as you still haven't grasp upon your wolf physique and senses. However, there is a twist..."

A blindfold? I mentally groaned at this not because it will be harder, but it's the oldest twist in the book. Then again, I lowered my expectations as he then continued, "You're going to dodge them with blindfolds AND earplugs.

I knew it. He's going to put blindfolds o- Wait, EARPLUGS?!

Before I can even protest that idea, he not only put a blindfold in my eyes, but he plugged my ears with something. I said something because once he forced me to put it on, I can't hear anything despite my enhanced hearing.

"W-WHAT THE?! Don't tell me I have to dodge them WITHOUT seeing OR hearing?!"

Unfortunately, I can't even hear my mentor's voice. But considering he just put them onto my ears, I knew he did this with a choice. I just groaned at this as my hearing was essential to this other than my eyes. In other words...

I'm doomed.

* * *

"Sweet!," Noah exclaimed. "You are my hero man!"

"Please, that's probably just a stupid costume you use to scare people!," Francis mocked.

"Oh yeah," Ryder said as his grey eyes started to glow yellow. "How's this for a costume?!"

With that Ryder suddenly morphed into a full on werewolf, stunning everyone, and growled at Francis.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!," screamed Francis, who then peed his pants, and ran off crying. Ryder then changed to his half-and-half form, which was of with messy black hair and tail, navy blue short hemmed jacket, blue shirt, shorts, and black boots.

"Impressive brother Ryder," Noah said.

"Thanks, brother Noah. But in this from, just call me Den," Ryder said.

"Will do."

 ** _"We still have more to come on the Celebration, so keep you're eye on the ball, everyone!"_**


	9. ToonSchool S2 Preview 2

**RunnerNash's 2016 Arcanum New Year's Celebration**

 **ToonSchool: Season 2 Preview #2**

In the dining area of the mansion, , the Professors and the ToonSchool cast were once again waiting a long time for RunnerAwaker and NashWalker to arrive. Before anyone could complain, the two entered the room.

"There you are! What took you so long?!," Bart asked.

"Sorry, it's pretty crowded in here," Nash panted in exhaustion.

"Hey, so now that you've shown some of the new additions to ToonSchool, how about some footage of some of the episodes?," Blossom asked.

"Well ask and ye shall receive!," Runner said. "We've been planning this for a long time, you know."

"That's right! And here's more preview clips for Season 2!," Nash said to the watching audience.

* * *

 ** _Clip #1_**

At ToonSchool, Tony and Daryl with megaphones in hand were announcing the prank war and handing flyers to all the students.

"Here-ye, here ye. The Clark family prank war be coming!," Tony announced.

"Any student who wishes to participate may join in! Last pair stands wins," Daryl added.

"But thou must have a prank ready by noon to participate!"

"And try to have fun, but don't go overboard with thy prank. Any participants who's prank causes deliberate physical or emotional harm to others shall be disqualified!"

The two continue to spread the word about their prank war. Suddenly Jerry appears with Professor Oak, neither of whom are happy.

"So you boys don't think us adults can prank people, eh?," Oak questioned Tony and Daryl as Jerry waved at them.

"I never said that. I meant that it could get ugly and a bunch of respectable old-timers like you could end up hurt," Tony said defensively.

"So you're saying that we're old, are you?," Jerry asked.

"No, I…"

"Well let me remind you of something, we old-timers were children once, just like you are now," Oak sternly told the kids.

"And we could prank all of you kids anytime, anywhere," Jerry added in.

"Then prove it!," Daryl snapped.

"Tell the other teachers that they're invited to participate in the prank war against us students," Tony challenged the two adults. He and Daryl were determined to prove their point once and for all.

"Very well," Oak said as he and Jerry then left to fetch the other teachers.

Daryl, seeing this, scratched his chin, as he said, "This should be interesting…"

* * *

 ** _Clip #2:_**

At the Krusty Towers, Timmy and Daryl were walking through the lobby as they are discussing about the competition and post-competition dance.

"So there having an independent dance along with the competition?," Timmy asked.

"Yeah. It's for people who want to dance on that night, but just for fun instead of competition," Daryl said.

"And you can dress however you please, and bring a date?"

"Yes and yes. Who are you gonna ask? Trixie Tang again?"

"Duh. What about you?"

"Um, well uh…," Daryl stammered as he looked around for a potential date. He then saw Gwen Tennyson at the entrance to the pool. "I'm going for Gwen."

Hen then sheepishly approaches Gwen as she noticed his presence.

"Hey, Daryl. What's up?," she asked.

"Oh, Gwen! I just wondering if you, I, want, to-," Daryl started as he tried asking Gwen out. Instead he started to speak gibberish before going back to Timmy, much to Gwen's confusion.

"You are pathetic," Timmy said as she shook his head in shame.

"That's why you're gonna help me," Daryl said as he pulled Timmy from the pool area.

* * *

"Nice! I think I like these new adventures," Prickly said.

"Same here," Jumba added. "I wonder if we teachers will get any new adventures?"

"Oh you will. Trust me," Runner informed them.

"And we might even have some series meetings with others in the future," Oak added.

 ** _"Nice, and coming next, one last performance to close out the Celebration!"_**


	10. Happy New Year 2016

**RunnerNash's 2016 Arcanum New Year's Celebration**

 **Happy New Year 2016!**

Outside the mansion in Illuriya, on the performance stage, the ToonSchool cast, everyone that had been introduced in the new fics so far and the Pokémon Professors, gathered around with RunnerAwaker and NashWalker in the middle, as Oak said, "Happy New Year everyone! 2016 has come to the US, and we've got a front row seat and everything!"

"You know it!," Tony added. "It's been a memorable year for all of us!"

"And this coming year is looking to be even bigger!," Ivy added.

"For everyone here at RunnerNash Productions, we thank you all for a great 2015," Runner said.

"And we hope for an even greater 2016!," Nash said.

"And a Happy New Year to my partner and friend of almost five years, NashWalker," Runner said.

"Thank you Runner, Happy New Year," Nash said. "And you know we can't leave with out giving one last performace. Give it up for the ToonSchool cast and Pokemon professors!"

Tony appeared on stage and started off singing as slow music started:

 **Tony** : _I'm sailing away_

 _Set an open course for the virgin sea_

 _Cause I've got to be free_

 _Free to face the life that's ahead of me_

Bubbles then joined Tony as the two sang together.

 **Tony and Bubbles** : _On board I'm the captain_

 _So climb aboard_

 _We'll search for tomorrow_

 _On every shore_

 _And I'll try_

 **Tony** : _Oh, lord, I'll try_

 **Bubbles** : _Oh, lord, I'll try_

The music's beat then picked up as the rest of the cast and the professors joined the two on stage.

 **Oak and Ivy** : _A gathering of angels_

 _Appeared above my head_

 _They sang to me this song of hope_

 _And this is what they said_

 _They said_

 **All** : _Come sail away, come sail away_

 _Come sail away with me_

 _Come sail away, come sail away_

 _Come sail away with me_

 _Come sail away, come sail away_

 _Come sail away with me_

 _Come sail away, come sail away_

 _Come sail away with me_

 **Oak and Ivy** : _I thought that they were angels_

 _But to my surprise_

 _We climbed aboard their starship_

 _We headed for the skies_

 _Singing_

 **All** : _Come sail away, come sail away_

 _Come sail away with me_

 _Come sail away, come sail away_

 _Come sail away with me_

 _Come sail away, come sail away_

 _Come sail away with me_

 _Come sail away, come sail away_

 _Come sail away with me_

 _Come sail away, come sail away_

 _Come sail away with me_

 _Come sail away, come sail away_

 _Come sail away with me_

 _Come sail away, come sail away_

 _Come sail away with me_

 _Come sail away, come sail away_

 _Come sail away with me_

The TS cast and Professors then made a final pose as the song ended much to the crowds massive applause!

"Thank you, Happy New Year to you all!," Oak shouted as the stage then faded to black and another as the celebration came to a conclusion.

 ** _Happy New Year Everyone!_**


End file.
